Männer und gedanken
by MsLupin
Summary: Malfoy versucht Harry zu verfluchen, doch das geht schief! Danach hört Harry dinge die er nicht erfahren sollt! Lest selbst!
1. Chapter 1

"Wörtliche Rede"  
Gedanken die jemand hat

"Geh mir aus dem Weg Potter!", keifte Malfoy. Doch Harry schüttelt nur den Kopf. "Der Gang ist breit genug Malfoy!" Doch Draco lies sich nicht einschüchtern. "Potter ich warne dich, ein aller letztes Mal geh mir aus dem WEG, sonst verfluche ich dich!" Trotzdem bewegte sich der Gryffindor nicht vom Fleck.   
Der Slytherin zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn genau auf Harry. Grade als er sagen wollte "Amnesia" rannte ein Schüler an ihm vorbei und rempelte den Slytherin leicht an so das dieser "Amnesiosum" rief.  
Ein lilafarbener Blitz traf Harry und warf diesen zu Boden. Hermione und Ron die alles mitbekommen hatten, rannten auf ihren Freund zu, doch dieser lag bewusstlos am Boden und rührte sich nicht. "Malfoy was hast du getan?" fauchte Hermione ihn an. "Ich... wollte doch nicht,... also es war ein versehen... und", stotterte dieser.  
Doch Hermione winkte ab. "Komm Ron wir müssen ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen!" Der Rotschopf nickte und packte einen von Harrys Armen, Hermione nahm den anderen. Im Krankenflügel angekommen riefen sie direkt nach Madame Pomfrey, die mit einem "Oh mein Gott der arme Junge", angelaufen kam.  
Madam Pomfrey schickte Ron und Hermione mit den Worten: "Macht euch keine Sorgen! Mr. Malfoy hat nur den Vergessens Spruch etwas falsch ausgesprochen, Mr. Potter dürfte daher nichts fehlen", aus dem Zimmer, da Harry Ruhe brauchte.

Harry öffnete leicht die Augen. "Ah mein Kopf." Leicht verschwommen nahm er wahr, dass er sich nicht im Gryffindor Turm befinden konnte. "Wo bin ich?" fragte er zaghaft. "Im Krankenflügel, Mr. Potter", ertönte die Stimme von Madame Pomfrey. "Und das wiederum haben Sie Mr. Malfoy zu verdanken, er hatte nämlich vor Sie zu verfluchen."

Dann kam auch die Erinnerung wieder in ihm hoch. Malfoy hatte ihm im Gang vor der Zaubertrank Stunde einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt. "Was ist mit mir?" fragte er Poppy, diese lächelte "Nun ja Sie waren bewusstlos, aber sie scheinen in Ordnung zu sein. Wenn Sie möchten können Sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, wenn Sie sich besser fühlen", sagte sie. Harry nickte.

Um diese Uhrzeit war der Gemeinschaftsraum noch leer, doch in wenigen Minuten war auch die letzte Unterrichtsstunde des Tages vorbei. Harry freute sich endlich wieder mit Ron und Hermione reden zu können. Er hatte nämlich seit dem Aufstehen ein ganz komisches Gefühl, so als hätte sich etwas an oder in ihm verändert, er konnte nur nicht sagen was.

"Hey Harry", rief Hermione als sie ihn sah. "Hey Herm, Hey Ron", meinte Harry etwas abwesend. "Wie geht es dir?" wollte seine beste Freundin wissen. Er sieht aber noch nicht fit aus. "Ich bin aber wieder fit Ron, mach dir keine sorgen."

Hermione sah Ron an doch dieser starrte nur zu Harry. Der schwarz Haarige Griffindor bemerkte den Blick seines Freundes. "Was ist denn?" hackte er nach. "Harry... also... woher wusstest du das ich gedachte hatte.. also das du noch nicht so fit aussiehst?" wollte der Rotschopf wissen. "Ron du hast es laut gesagt", konterte Harry.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hat er nicht, denn ich habe nichts der gleichen gehört!"  
"Mmh", machte der Junge-der-lebte. "Das kann doch nicht sein."

"Hey ihr drei was treibt ihr denn?" fragten Fred und George die grade denn Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Harry sieht aber ein wenig bleich aus, dachte Fred. "Wie geht's dir Harry?" erkundigte sich George. "Gut danke."

Na, wenn das mal nicht gelogen ist, dachte nun George. "Nein George es ist die Wahrheit", verteidigte sich Harry. Die Zwillinge starrten ihn an. "Sag mal Harry, was hat Malfoy noch mal gesagt bevor der Lila Blitz dich getroffen hat?" Das war eine gute Frage, was hatte Malfoy eigentlich gesagt, der Schwarzhaarige überlegte "Ich glaube es war so etwas wie Amnesisosum oder so." Hermione sah ihn etwas irritiert an "Meinst du vielleicht Amnesiosum?" Harry nickte. "Wieso ist das schlimm? Was bedeutet das denn? Was ... Mensch Herm jetzt sag schon..."

"Harry beruhig dich. Naja dieser Spruch wurde früher von dunklen Magiern genutzt um die Gedanken der Gegner hören zu können. Das ist aber schon mehr als 250 Jahre her, der Spruch lässt einen auch nur die Gedanken der Männer hören, deswegen war er sehr beliebt bei Frauen." Erklärte Hermione ganz ruhig. "Deswegen wusstest du, dass ich, dass was ich Gedacht hatte gesagt habe, weil du es gehört hast", meinte Ron.

"Wie werde ich das wieder los?" war das einzige was Harry wissen wollte. "Das war damals schon ein Problem. Es gibt keinen Gegenspruch, er hört halt irgendwann auf zu wirken. Wann das jedoch ist, ist immer unterschiedlich", meinte das braunhaarige Mädchen.

"Das ist doch cool Harry!" riefen die Zwillinge aus. Doch Harry war gar nicht so erfreut darüber, denn es gab sicherlich ein paar Männer dessen Gedanken er nicht lesen wollte.  
"Ich denke es ist das Beste wir behalten das erst einmal für uns", warf Hermione ein. Alle nickten zustimmend. "Und jetzt lasst uns essen gehen ich verhungere fast...", meinte Ron.

In der Großen Halle war die Hölle los. Harry setzte sich zwischen Ron und Hermione, denn er wollte einfach nicht hören was die anderen dachten und hoffte die beiden würden ihn etwas ablenken.

Grade als Harry und Ron sich über den Zaubertrank Unterricht unterhielten lief Malfoy an ihrem Tisch vorbei. Potter ist zwar etwas bleich, trotzdem sieht er wieder klasse aus, dachte Malfoy als sein Blick zu Harry flog.

Harry starrte ihn an, als wäre er ein Geist Oh mein Gott... ich hab das doch nicht etwa laut gesagt oder? Er hat es doch wohl nicht gehört mein Gott nur schnell weg hier, Malfoy beschleunigte sein Schritte und setzte sich an den Slytherin Tisch.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry du siehst so bleich aus? Konntest du hören was Malfoy gedacht hat?" fragte Hermione besorgt. Harry nickte stumm. "Lass mich raten es war nicht grade prickelnd?" fragte seine Freundin fürsorglich nach. Wieder nur nickte Harry stumm.

Ron zappelte neugierig auf seinem Platz hin und her. "Was hat er denn Gedacht Harry? Ach komm, sag schon!" drängelte er. Harry sah seinen Freund etwas frustriert an. "Er meint das ich, obwohl ich etwas bleich bin, wieder einmal klasse aussehe." 

Ron fiel die Kinnlade runter. "Wie bitte, was?" brachte er dann nach 3 Minuten des Schweigens heraus. "Aber Harry das ist doch gar nicht so schlecht!" mischte sich Hermione wieder ein. Harry warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und wartete. "Sie hat Recht! Wir dachten du magst ihn?" Der Schwarzhaarige wurde leicht Rot um die Nase und sah schüchtern zu Boden. "Nun ja, eigentlich schon, aber nur weil er einmal so etwas denkt, heißt das ja noch nichts."

Ron und Hermione warfen sich einen viel sagenden Blick zu. "Nun ja, aber jetzt wirst du es ja herausfinden." Harry nickte Hermione zu. 

Nach dem Abendessen machten sich die drei auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Harry hatte viel Unterrichtsstoff nachzuholen und die Hausarbeiten mussten auch noch erledigt werden.

Obwohl Herm ihnen gesagte hatte, dass sie den beiden nicht mehr Helfen würde, tat sie es unter diesen Umständen doch. Dies war Harry sehr recht, denn er hatte wirklich viel verpasst, was er bei den UTZ Prüfungen brauchen würde.

Doch bald darauf machten sich die drei auch schon auf den Weg ins Bett. Harry war etwas erschöpft von dem Tag.

Am nächsten Tag hatten sie direkt nach dem Frühstück Zaubertränke, was den jungen Mr. Potter in Missmut stürzte. Es war schon schlimm genug ständig zu hören was die Gryffindor Jungs dachten, aber dann auch noch zuhören was Snape dachte, dass war zuviel.

"Könnt ihr Snape nicht einfach sagen das ich krank bin...?" Flehte er seine Freunde an. "Nein Harry, das geht nicht!" gab Hermione, mit wehklagen in der Stimme zurück. "Wieso nicht?" fragte Ron. "Ich würde das tun!" Herm schüttelte nur den Kopf "Wir lernen schon alles für die UTZ´s Ron, wenn er fehlen würde wäre es nur schlecht für ihn."

Der Rothaarige überlegte einen Moment, zu seinem bedauern, musste er ihr recht geben. Doch Harry tat ihm wirklich leid, wahrscheinlich würde Snape über Todesser Treffen oder so etwas nachdenken, dass wäre wirklich nicht gut für ihn. Oder doch? Nein zu hören wie Du-weißt-schon-wer einen töten will ist niemals gut.

Nachdem Frühstück machten sich die drei auf den Weg zum Unterrichtsraum. Natürlich musste es so kommen. Und schon lief Malfoy ihnen über den Weg. Ich verstehe einfach nicht wie Potter mit einem Schlamblut und einem Wiesel durch die Gegend laufen kann.

Harry verdrehte die Augen, dass war nun wirklich typisch Malfoy. Dafür sieht Potter wieder gesund aus. Das freut mich ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Harry grinste Draco an und stellte sich direkt vor ihn. "Potter was willst du? Geh mir aus dem Weg", wehrte Malfoy ab. Harry beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm leise etwas ins Ohr "Schön das du dir Sorgen um mich machst, aber mir geht's wieder richtig gut."   
Draco sah ihn schockiert und mit offenem Mund an woher wusste Potter das?

Ich weiss es ist ein kurzen Chap sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

"Wörtliche Rede"  
Gedanken die jemand hat

Damit hätte Malfoy nun wirklich nicht rechnen können. Konnte Potter etwa Gedanken lesen? Nein so ein Unsinn, dann wüsste er ja auch was du-weißt-schon-wer denken würde, bevor er ihn angreift.

Harry, Ron und Hermione hatte währenddessen schon den Unterrichtsraum betreten und machten sich seelisch für zwei Stunden Zaubertränke bereit. Womit Harry allerdings wirklich Probleme hatte, was würde Snape wohl denken? Konnte er überhaupt Snapes Gedanken gelesenen? Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst sein würde, wäre das doch wirklich mal interessant.

Als Draco an ihnen vorbei ging grinste Potter ihm so frech zu, dass Malfoy rot anlief und sich ganz schnell ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren setzte. „Sag mal was hast du denn Dray?", hörte dieser die nervig quietschende Stimme, von Pansy Parkinson hinter sich. „Nichts was dich etwas angehen würde", zischte er ihr zu.

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Türe auf und Snape betrat den Unterrichtsraum. Na toll der hat ja wieder super Laune, dachte sich Harry. Snape deute auf die Tafel und erklärte kurz und knapp worin ihre Aufgabe bestand. Um keine Strafarbeiten zu bekommen hatte sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor dazu entschlossen jeglichem Ärger und jeglichen Problemen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Ich möchte, dass sie die Arbeit in Gruppe bewältigen. Ms. Granger und Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Weasley und Mr. Zabini, Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy..", als Snape die Gesichter der beiden sah grinste er als wäre grade jemand gestorben den er wirklich haste.

Harry hingegen lächelte und setzte sich zu Malfoy. „Hi", sagte er feixend. Während Severus sich dieses Spektakel so betrachtete wunderte er sich immer mehr. Was ist nur mit diesem Potter los? Er scheint sich ja richtig zu freuen.

Da war es wieder, dieses furchtbar schlechte Gefühl in Harrys Magen. Oh Gott bitte lass ihn nicht mehr denken, flehte Harry. Draco kümmerte sich um das rühren und Harry schnitt währenddessen ein paar Kräuter.

Ich wusste gar nicht das Potter so geschmeidige Hände hat und diese muskulöse Arme kommen bestimmt vom Quiddicht spielen, dachte Draco sich als er einen Blick auf die Hände seines Gegenüber warf. „Nein, die muskulösen Arme wie du es nennst habe ich von der vielen Garten arbeit", klärte Harry ihn auf.

Wieder wurde Draco rot um die Nase und sah Harry überrascht an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich das laut gesagt habe", brachte er stotternd heraus. Potter grinste ihn nur genügsam an. Was ist nur mit dem los? Keine Beleidigungen nichts, schoss es Malfoy durch den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht DU….. vergiss das nicht ständig. Ich muss niemanden beleidigen um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen."

Das war einfach mehr als zu viel für Draco. „Potter was ist eigentlich mit dir los?", fragte dieser nun ohne auf die Lautstärke seiner Stimme zu achten. Alle sahen die beiden an. „Naja, da du dir ja solche Sorgen um mich gemacht hast, dachte ich mir, dass ich einfach aufhöre mich mit dir zu streiten!", erklärte dieser nun in der gleichen Lautstärke.

Alle Augen waren auf die beiden gerichtet. Dracos Kinnlade war herunter geklappt, er konnte dazu überhaupt nichts mehr sagen. Snape wollte die beiden grade anbrüllen, als das erlösende Klingeln ertönte.

Der Junge Malfoy packte seine Sachen und rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen in den nächsten Gang. Harry sah ihm etwas überrascht hinterher. „Meint ihr ich sollte ihm nach gehen?", fragte er Hermione, die nur den Kopfschüttelte und Ron, der ihn anstarrte als sei er ein Geist. „Lasst uns in die Große Halle gehen", meinte Herm nun.

Als sie die Große Halle betraten saß Draco schon längst mit Zabini und Co am Slytherin Tisch. Er wurde mit Fragen nur so durchlöchert. Ob er wüsste, wie Potter das gemeint habe und ob sie Freunde wären oder Feinde.

Harry hatte sich einen Platz direkt hinter Malfoy ergattert, er konnte kaum abwarten was dieser wohl als nächstes dachte. „Sag mal was war das vorhin in Zaubertränke?", wollte Ron nun voller Neugierde wissen. Harry beugte sich zu ihm rüber. „Draco hat mal wieder ein wenig über mich nachgedacht", flüsterte er ihm zu und grinste dabei.

Auch Herm hatte es mit bekommen. „Das freut mich für dich", sagte sie etwas misstrauisch. „Meinst du denn dass er es ernst mit dir meint?", fragte sie nun. Harry dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete er leise. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf? Die beiden sind doch nicht zusammen, außerdem hat Malfoy nicht einmal gesagt er sei in Harry verliebt!", mischte sich Ron ein.

Herm nickte, eigentlich hatte ihr rothaariger Freund recht, dennoch wahrscheinlich würde es sich bald ergeben das die beiden ein Paar werden. Harry konnte es nur recht sein, er war jetzt schon seit zwei Jahren in Malfoy verliebt, hatte aber nie gedacht das dieser seine Gefühle erwidern würde und jetzt das. Sie hoffte das am Ende alles gut ausgehen würde für sie beiden, aber besonders für den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor.

„Wirklich schade Potter lebt immer noch, er hätte an deinem Fluch sterben sollen, dann wären wir alle glücklicher", sagte Pansy so laut, dass auch Harry und Co es hörten und sich zu ihr umdrehten. Ron wollte grade etwas erwidern, als Malfoy das übernahm. „Labber nicht so einen Müll, Parkinson! Du bist manchmal echt zum Kotzen!" Alle starten ihn an, auch die Gryffindors die das Gespräch mit angehört hatten.

„Draco was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Crabbe. „Was soll mit mir los sein?", hackte der Angesprochene nach. „Du verteidigst Potter?", fragte Pansy erstaunt und verletzt. „Meinst du ich hätte Lust gehabt wegen dem von der Schule zu fliegen", wollte er nun gereizt wissen. Er konnte ja wohl schlecht sagen, dass er Potter liebte und vermissen würde. Das konnten die Slytherins wohl alle nachvollziehen.

„Tja, wäre auch zu schön gewesen wenn er endlich dazu stehen würde dass er dich mag", erklärte Ron. Harry und Hermione nickten. Na toll das hat Pansy ja mal wieder super hinbekommen. Was Harry … ähm…. Potter jetzt wohl von mir denkt! SUPER!´´, dachte sich Draco und Potter musste lachen.

Die Gryffindors sahen ihn an. Doch Harry beugte sich zu Herm und Ron vor und erzählte den beiden was er grade gehört hatte. Auch die beiden mussten lachen, was nun die Aufmerksamkeit der Slytherins auf sich zog. „Oh Potter hat einen Witz gehört", feixte Goyle. Harry drehte sich plötzlich um und sah Malfoy an, beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm zu: „Danke, dass du mich verteidigt hast, auch wenn du nicht zugeben wolltest, dass du es nett gemeint hattest." Malfoy fiel erneut die Kinnlade runter er starrte Harry an, der sich grade wieder seinen Freunden zu wand.

„Was hat Potter gesagt, dass du so geschockt aussiehst?", fragte Zabini. Draco beugte sich zu ihm rüber und verriet es ihm. Eigentlich wollte er es niemandem erzählen, doch dass war einfach alles zu viel für ihn gewesen. „Lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen", erwiderte Blaise schnell.

Draco und er verschwanden aus der Große Halle, Harry sah beiden mit einem breitem Grinsen nach, er hatte nämlich gehört was die beiden dachten und er war sich sicher das bald etwas passieren würde.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins angekommen, setzten sich die beiden Jungen in die großen Sessel vor dem Kamin. „Potter hatte mit allem Recht? Das ist ja so als könnte er deine Gedanken lesen. Aber dann müsste er ja von jedem die Gedanken lesen können", meinte Zabini nachdem Draco ihm die ganze Story erzählt hatte.

Malfoy nickte. „Das ist richtig unheimlich", erklärte er seinem Freund. „Unheimlich ist schon alleine die Tatsache, dass du auf Potter stehst", grinste Zabini ihn an. Der blonde Slytherin lief rot an. „Mensch zieh mich damit nicht auf", wehrte er ab. „Das war doch gar nicht so gemeint! Ich kann verstehen was du an Potter findest", erklärte Blaise entschuldigend. Draco sah ihn geschockt. „Wie meinst das?", fragte er zaghaft nach. „Nun ja Potter ist gut aussehend, reich, gut im Quidditch und nicht grade unintelligent", erklärte Zabini „Aber keine Angst, kannst ihn haben, ich bin mit Oliver sehr glücklich."

„Du bist auch", fing Draco an, doch dann senkte er seine Stimme. „Schwul?", fragte er. Zabini nickte grinsend. „Das weiß doch fast jeder", meinte er. Malfoy sah ihn irritiert an. „Bis zu mir ist es noch nicht durchgedrungen, tut mir leid."

„Aber mal ehrlich wann… nun ja verabredest du dich den Mal mit Potter?", wollte Zabini nun wissen. „Hä?", kam es von Draco. „Was soll ich tun? Mich mit ihm verabreden, bist du wahnsinnig!"; hackte er nach. „Na hör mal! Harry macht dich an, dass sich die Balken biegen und du willst einfach so tun als sei nichts?", sagte er fordernd. Erst nickte Malfoy kurz doch dann: „Nachher verabrede ich mich mit ihm und er nutzt es aus, um mir eins rein zuwürgen und ich bin dann auf der ganzen Schule unten durch, nee lassen wir das mal lieber", erklärte er Zabini.

Blaise überlegte kurz. „Das glaube ich nicht! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Harry so gefühllos ist. Er mag dich wirklich darauf könnte ich wetten", äußerte er sich über Dracos Bemerkung.

Auch die Gryffindors waren in ihren Gemeindschaftsraum gegangen und unterhielten sich über Malfoy. „Wie der mit Zabini abgezogen ist, die beiden schieben bestimmt ne Nummer", sagte Ron etwas gefühllos, Harry gegenüber. „Vorsicht Ronald", ertönte die Stimme von Oliver hinter den dreien. Ron sah ihn fragend an. „Behaupte niemals, dass mein Freund mit Malfoy eine Nummer schieben ist, außerdem steht Malfoy eher auf Harry und nicht auf Blaise", erklärte Oliver ihm.

Die drei starrten den Torhüter der Gryffindors geschockt an. „Du bist Schwul?", musste Harry sich noch mal bestätigen lassen. Oliver nickte. „Du doch auch, oder?", fragte dieser nach und grinste. „Wie kommst du darauf?", erkundigte sich Harry. „Na die schmachtenden Blicke die du Draco zu wirfst, also dass fällt wirklich jedem auf", erläuterte er. Harry wurde rot. „Ist das wirklich so auffällig", wollte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nun wissen. Oliver lachte, nickte und quetschte sich dann neben Harry in den Sessel.

„Wie wär's, wenn du ihn fragst ob er mit dir ausgeht?", meinte Oliver nun. Harry starrte ihn an. „Nein, dass kann ich nicht", begann er und erklärte Oliver auch direkt wieso nicht. Diese nickte zustimmend. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich mit Blaise rede? Wir wollen uns am Samstag in Hogsmeade treffen, er könnte Draco mitbringen und du kommst einfach mit mir. Dann kommt ihr euch garantiert ein bisschen näher", sagte er zwinkernd.

„Die Idee ist gut", verkündete Hermione freudig. Sie wusste, dass wenn Oliver und Zabini dabei waren konnte es ja gar nicht schief gehen. Sie freute sich für Harry das Oli so offen war und es ihm so frei anbot. Harry nickte. „Dann werde ich mal los gehen und schauen ob ich Zabini irgendwo finde", erklärte Oli und verschwand.

Bald traf Oliver, Zabini auch schon in einem der Gänge, zusammen mit Draco. Die beiden küssten sich kurz. Dann entschuldigte sich Oli bei Malfoy und zog Blaise bei Seite. „Also, meinst du, du könntest Draco mitbringen?", fragte Oliver zu guter letzt. „Ja klar, wenn ich ihm das sage wird der mich vor Freude zu Tode drücken", meinte Zabini nun lachend. Dann verabschiedeten sich die beiden auch und Blaise ging zurück zu Draco.

„Mit wem gehst du eigentlich am Samstag nach Hogsmeade?", fragte er nun. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mich begleitest? Ich treffe mich dann am Nachmittag noch mit Oliver und naja Potter wird auch dabei sein, er hofft das du mit kommst, dass sagt zumindest Oliver", meinte Zabini nun zum Erstaunen des blonden Slytherins.

„Wie meinst du das Har… Potter hofft das ich mit komme?", hackte Malfoy nun neugierig nach. „Oliver und er haben über dich geredet und da Potter dich nicht selbst einladen wollte, dachte Oliver dass wir euch mit nehmen, dann kann auch keiner von euch es nutzen um den anderen zu schaden", erklärte Blaise. Draco nickte freudig. „Okay die Idee ist gut. Aber wir müssen los", meinte Draco.

Die Slytherins und die Gryffindors hatten nun noch zwei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Draco und Zabini saßen direkt hinter Harry und Ron. Plötzlich klopfte Blaise, dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor auf die Schulter, da McGonagall noch Arbeiten korrigierte bekam sie nichts mit. Harry drehte sich um. „Hey begleitest du Oliver nun morgen nach Hogsmeade?", fragte dieser leise. Der junge Potter wurde rot um die Nase und nickte, auch Draco wurde rot, wie konnte ihm Zabini das nur antun.

„Draco kommt auch mit, wenn du nichts dagegen hast", meinte Zabini nun. „Natürlich hab ich nichts dagegen", meinte Harry. Oh wie süß er das gesagt hat´´, freute sich Malfoy in Gedanken, darauf warf ihm Potter ein lächeln zu. „Wir sehen uns dann ja morgen Mittag", sagte er an Draco gewandt, dieser nickte nur verlegen. Zum Glück hatte keiner der anderen sie gehört. Ron sah seinen Freund nur grinsend an.

Nach dem Unterricht aßen sie alle noch etwas zum Abendbrot und verschwanden schnell ins Zimmer, sie wollten schlafen, denn morgen sollte das „Date" sein auf das sie sich alle freuten.

So mal ein etwas längeres Chap! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Tut mir sehr leid das ihr so lange auf ein Update warten musstet, aber ich hatte leider nicht so viel Zeit. Das nächste update kommt dann etwas schneller versprochen ;)

(BN/ also mir hat es auf jeden Fall gefallen! Und zum Teil war auch ich schuld am späten Update, also sorry! Bitte, bitte nichts nach mir werfen **g**)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry war am nächsten Morgen ziemlich aufgeregt. Heute war die Verabredung mit Draco, Oliver und Blaise. Er freute sich sehr darauf, aber er hatte auch sehr viel angst. Was würden sie wohl unternehmen, wie würde Draco sich verhalten und was würde das alles wohl bringen? Dies waren nur ein paar von den tausend fragen die Ihm durch den Kopf schossen. Harry Duschte in aller ruhe, dann stand er vor seinem Kleiderschrank und überlegte was er eigentlich anziehen sollte. Letztendlich entschloss er sich für ein Blaues seiden Hemd und eine enge schwarze Jeans Hose. Er betrachtete sich kurz im Spiegel und war der Meinung dass er einigermaßen gut aussah.

Danach ging er hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo auch schon Oliver, Hermione und Ron auf Ihn warteten. Die anderen Gryffindors waren bereits in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück. Als Harry nun zu seinen Freunden stieß, wurde der Raum mit Pfiffen gefüllt. „Kann ich mich so in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen?" fragte er seine Freunde etwas schüchtern. „Wow Harry du siehst einfach klasse aus" meinte Oliver voller Begeisterung. „Also wenn Draco da nicht schwach wird… dann weiß ich auch nicht" meinte Hermione, was ihr einen strafenden Blick von Ron einbrachte. „Aber wenn wir noch was Essen wollen sollten wir nach unten gehen" drängelte Ron.

Auch Draco sah laut Blaises aussage ziemlich heiß aus. Er trug ein schwarzes Seidenhemd und eine ziemlich enge schwarze Hose. Die Mädchen hatten sich der Reihe nach zu ihm umgedreht als er die Große Halle betreten hatte. „Hey Dray starr nicht die ganze Zeit zur Türe" flüsterte Zabini seinem Freund zu „Du siehst Harry noch früh genug."

Dann öffnete sich auch schon die Türe und Harry, Oliver, Ron und Hermione betraten die Große Halle. „WoW" platze es aus Blaise heraus. Normalerweise war Harry immer sehr zurückhaltend und zog sich auch dementsprechend an. Bisher hatte keiner der Schüler, den Jungen Mr. Potter so gesehen, er sah unglaublich aus war die Meinung von Parvati und Larvender.

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich an den Gryffindor Tisch und machte sich über das Frühstück her. Nachdem Frühstück machten sich die Schüler fertig, für den Besuch in Hogsmeade. Professor McGonagall und Hagrid waren dafür zuständig auf die Schüler aufzupassen. Draußen vor der Eingangstüre mussten die Schüler, die grade erst im dritten Jahr waren noch Ihre Erlaubnis abgeben, bevor es endlich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade ging.

Oliver hackte sich frech bei Harry ein und zog Ihn mit sich zum Honigtopf. „Ich möchte noch etwas für Blaise hohlen" erklärte er kurz. Harry sah sich in ruhe um und hatte sogar ein paar leckerein gefunden die erst sich holen wollte. Auch Oliver hatte nach einer halben Stunde etwas gefunden. Ein Herz aus Schokolade, auf dem stand mein Herzblatt. „Das ist aber eine süße Idee" sagte Harry. Sein gegenüber grinste Ihn an „Willst du auch etwas für Draco holen oder findest du es noch zu früh?" hackte Oliver nach. „Ne Oli ich denke damit sollte ich noch etwas warten" entgegnete ihm Harry.

Danach machten sich die beiden auf in einen Laden, der magische Schreibwaren vertreibt. Gegen zwei Uhr meinte Oli „Wir sollten uns so langsam auf den Weg zum Cafe machen" und der Schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nickte. Bis zum Cafe waren es fast zehn Minuten Fußmarsch, als sie dort ankamen saßen Blaise und Draco schon an einen Tisch. Oliver zog Harry mit sich zu den anderen beiden. Zabini hatte sich erhoben und küsste seinen Freund, dann setzen sie sich und bestellten etwas zutrinken.

„Na was habt Ihr denn schönes gemacht?" wollte Blaise wissen, da kein anderer etwas sagte. -„Wir waren im Honigtopf und in einem Schreibwaren laden. Da fällt mir ein ich habe das was für dich" erklärte Oliver und reichte Blaise das Schokoladen Herz. Dieser freute sich sehr über das Geschenkt und küsste ihn liebevoll.

Draco und Harry verdrehten die Augen. „Was habt ihr denn so gemacht?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nun Malfoy. „Ähm also wir war in dem Laden für Quidditch Zubehör und danach musste Blaise noch zum Postamt, er hatte seinen Eltern versprochen Ihnen zu schreiben" meinte Draco schüchtern.

Harry lächelte seinen gegenüber an, dieser wurde leicht rosa um die Nase. „Was meint Ihr wer gewinnt nächste Woche das Quidditch Spiel? Huffelpuff oder Ravenclaw?" fragte Oliver nun um die Unterhaltung der beiden in Schwung zu bringen. „Ravenclaw" meinte Draco und Harry stimmte ihm zu. Nur Blaise war anderer Meinung und begann eine Debatte mit seinem Oli.

Auch Draco und Harry fingen langsam an sich zu Unterhalten. Sie sprachen über die Ferien und über den Unterricht. „Hey Ihr beide wir müssen noch mal schnell etwas erledigen. Meint Ihr wir können euch alleine lassen?" fragte Blaise feixend. Draco nickte stumm und Harry wusste gar nicht was er sagen oder tun sollte. Er und Draco alleine…. Konnte das gut gehen?

Doch bevor er sich etwas überlegen konnte waren die anderen beiden auch schon verschwunden.

Malfoy sah sich etwas verzweifelt um denn er wusste gar nicht was er tun oder sagen sollte. Wie sollte er nun reagieren? Sollte er eventuelle aufstehen und Harry einfach alleine sitzen lassen? Auf einmal kam die Bedienung an den Tisch und stellte eine Herz schale auf den Tisch die Gefühlt war mit Eisherzen. „Ähm verzeihen sie" sagte Harry „Aber das haben wir gar nicht bestellt." Die Bedienung lächelte die beiden an „Die Herrschaften die grade mit Ihnen am Tisch gesessen haben hatten es für die bestellte" klärte sie die beiden Jungen auf.

„Wenn das so ist. Danke schön" sagte Draco und sah Harry an. Dieser griff nach einem der beiden Löffel und nahm den ersten bissen. Auch Malfoy nahm nun einen Löffel und probierte das Eis. „Bist du noch mit Cho Chang zusammen?" wollte Draco nun wissen. Potter sah Ihn sehr überrascht an und schüttelte den Kopf „Wir waren nie zusammen. Wir haben uns zwar mal verabredet aber sie hat nur an Cedric gedacht" erklärte der Schwarzhaarige Gryffindor dem Slytherin. „Das tut mir leid für dich" sagte Draco nun, es klang diesmal nicht spöttisch oder arrogant. Was Harry überraschte.

Draco überlegte kurz ob er die frage, die Ihm schon seit ein paar Minuten auf der Zunge lag wirklich aussprechen sollte. Doch bevor er zu Ende überlegt hatte fragte Harry „Und du… bist du … Ähm Schwul?" es war komisch diese frage zustellen. Draco nickte kurz und fragte dann „und wie sieht es bei dir aus?" Harry sah Draco nun direkt in die Augen „Ich denke schon dass ich es bin" sagte er. „Du denkst?" hackte Malfoy nach. „Nun ja ich hatte noch nie wirklich etwas mit einem Mädchen und mit einem Jungen schon gar nicht" erklärte der Junge Gryffindor.

„Warum glaubst du dann dass du Schwul bist?" wollte Draco nun wissen. „Ähm… ich denke das… weil es da einen Jungen gibt den ich wirklich gerne habe" sagte Harry ziemlich leise und sehr zurückhaltend.

Zum erstaunen beider nahm Draco die Hand von Harry „Und wer ist dieser Junge?" drängelte Malfoy nun schon fast. Der Goldjunge wurde rot um die Nase und zog seine Hand zurück „Wo bleiben die beiden nur" lenkte er ab. Draco war etwas enttäuscht von Harrys Reaktion. Schweigend aßen die beiden das Eis auf. Oliver und Zabini waren immer noch nicht da als Draco nach der Bedienung rief „Könnten wir bitte zahlen?" Die Junge Frau kam auf die beiden zu „Das macht 2 Galeonen" sagte sie freundlich. Harry griff in die Tasche, als Draco meinte „Lass mal ich mach das schon" und gab der Frau die zwei Galeonen.

Harry sah überrascht zu Draco „Danke das ist Lieb von dir. Was machst du jetzt?" fragte er. „Ich weiß nicht wollen wir vielleicht noch zur Heulenden Hüte?" fragte Draco schüchtern und sein gegenüber nickte „Gerne."

Die beiden verließen gemeinsam das Cafe und machten sich auf den Weg zur heulenden Hüte. Auf dem Weg dorthin Unterhielten sie sich über die Schule und ein paar Schüler. Vor allem aber lästerten die beiden über Pansy Parkinson.


End file.
